peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 August 1987
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1987-08-11 ;Comments *Pays hilarious tribute record to Madonna's imminent tour of Britain (track 4 below). Later in the month, he would attend the American singer's concert at Wembley Stadium and review it in the Observer. *Peel offers a "big tip of the hat" to the Australian Broadcasting Corporation for releasing the double LP "The Antipodean Atrocities". *Mentions seeing AR Kane supporting the Butthole Surfers the previous Thursday at the Clarendon in Hammersmith. Sessions *Premi #1 First broadcast. Recorded 1987-08-04. No known commercial release. *14 Iced Bears #2 Repeat. First broadcast 27 July 1987. Recorded 1987-07-21. Released on In The Beginning CD, 2001 (Slumberland Records ‎slr65cd). Tracklisting *'Files 1 & 4' begin *Bhundu Boys: Nhai Mukoma (album - Tsvimbodzemoto) Discafrique International :(JP: "People keep sending me records, you know, from Zimbabwe, saying 'These people are as good as the Bhundu Boys', and they are often very good, but they are never as good as that.") *Smiths: I Keep Mine Hidden (12" single - Girlfriend In A Coma) Rough Trade *Premi: Paliye Panjeba Waliye (session) * We The Living: Mixed Up World (7" EP - Carnival Of Vice) Subversive *Criminal Element Orchestra: Put The Needle To The Record (12") Criminal Records *14 Iced Bears: Miles Away (session) *Sperm Wails: Lady Chatterley's Habit (v/a 7" - The Fridge Freezer e.p.) Ridiculous Sharon Records ‎ *Commandos: Chicken Scratch (compilation album - Sue Instrumentals 1959-1967: The Beat Is On) EMI America *Expando Brain: Get Even (LP - Mother Of God, Its Expando Brain!) Vacant Lot *Premi: Nach Di Di Godthkhulgaye (session) *DDT: Guess Who (album - Broken Toy) Laser *14 Iced Bears: Hay Fever (session) # *Swans: New Mind (12") Product Inc *'File 1 '''ends and '''File 2' begins *Frankie Davidson: The Laurence Rock-a-Cha-Cha (v/a 2xLP - The Antipodean Atrocities) ABC *Big Daddy Kane: Get Into It (12") Prism *Dinosaur Jr: Little Fury Things (album - You're Living All Over Me) SST *Pink Floyd: Astronomy Domine (album - Piper At The Gates Of Dawn) Columbia :(JP: "A long time since we heard that anyway. The Pinks, as I think we probably never called them.") *Abs: Grease Your Ralph (7") Shed *Premi: Jago Aya (session) *Siddeleys: What Went Wrong This Time? (7") Medium Cool ‎ *Chicken Chest: Whites Only *14 Iced Bears: If I Said (session) # :(Peel reads the weather forecast, which he says he found lying around.) *AR Kane: Lollita (single) 4AD *Betty Wright: Clean Up Woman *Offbeats Ain't This The Life (album - The Evolution Of The Stickman) Relativity *Premi: Terj Ni Kali Gooth Goriye (session) *'File 2 '''ends and '''File 3' begins *86: Waiting (EP - Minutes In A Day) Fundamental :(Peel has contributed to the sleevenotes of FSK sampler album 'Continental Breakfast': "Not overwritten, as most of mine in the past have been, so it's not too embarrassing to read this one, because it is fairly brief and to the point, for once.") *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Blue Yodel Für Herbert Wehner (Continental Breakfast) Ediesta *'Files 3 & 4 '''end *14 Iced Bears: Spangle (session) # Tracks marked # available on '''File 5' File ;Name *1) John Peel Show 11 August 1987 part1.m4a *2) John Peel Show 11 August 1987 part2.m4a *3) John Peel Show 10_11_12 August 1987.m4a * 4) 1987-08-11 John Peel BBC Radio 1.mp3 * 5) RF Sessions 1.mp3 ;Length *1) 46:49 *47:25 *46:34 (first 9:12 of this file only) * 4) 1:43:25 * 5) 55:15 (16:58-26:02) (23:38-26:02 unique) ;Other *High quality m4a rip, from FM recording, the odd slight tape dropout *4) Files 1 to 3 combined by Bill From North Wales *5) From RF Sessions 1 ;Available * 'Peel Tapes Rewound' via The Peel Tapes. * Direct Links File 1 http://www.megaupload.com/?d=5MD7YETV] Files 2 and 3http://www.megaupload.com/?d=72BJHAFJ Each file is inside a zip archive containing files from other shows. The 3rd file includes part of the following night's show. * 4) Mooo * 5) Mooo Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Shared